Don't Get The Wrong Idea
by Red Apple790
Summary: Hari ini hari Valentine di Washington DC. Leon sudah memutuskan untuk tidak terlibat dan ikut berpartisipasi, namun kemudian ia melamun di depan toko perhiasaan dan malah membeli cincin. Again a fluff Aeon story. For late Valentine's day. Ayo Read dan Review!


**Don't Get The Wrong Idea**

 **By**

 **Red Apple790**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Characters : Leon S. Kennedy & Ada Wong**

 **Resident Evil © Capcom**

* * *

 _Febuari 14, 2014_

Kota Washington DC terlihat berbeda pada hari ini. Lihat saja pada langitnya, warnanya biru seperti warna iris matanya dan tidak ada gumpalan awan yang menutupi langit. Tidak seperti hari biasanya dimana awan selalu menyembunyikan matahari. Mendung dan terlihat suram. Benar-benar tidak menentu. Hari ini hari yang cerah, ini sesuatu yang bagus!

Dia tentu sadar tidak hanya cuaca yang menjadi faktor kenapa hari ini begitu berbeda. Toko-toko di tepi jalan sana, mereka menjual cokelat, banyak sekali macamnya. Beberapa dari mereka menghiasi toko mereka dengan warna-warna merah jambu dan ornamen berbentuk hati. Tidak hanya itu saja, bila ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam mini market dia dapat melihat sekeranjang cokelat berada di atas meja kasir. Tiga hari terakhir ini ia memang melihat cokelat dimana-dimana, dan hari ini lah puncaknya... Orang-orang mulai memeriahkan hari ini dengan warna merah jambu pastel. Heh, kalau begitu berati Washington DC memang sudah berbeda sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

Hari ini hari Valentine, seperti yang diketahuinya hari Valentine merupakan hari perayaan kasih sayang. Sangat populer, terutama di kalangan anak muda. Sesungguhnya hari Valentine identik dengan kalangan anak muda. Ia merasa mereka lah yang paling berpartisipasi pada hari Valentine. Leon memutuskan untuk membiarkan hari Valentine terjadi begitu saja. Hari Valentine merupakan sebuah tradisi, namun dia tidak akan terlibat dan berpartisipasi.

Leon merasa dia sudah cukup puas untuk menilai dan berpendapat pada hari ini. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan, tadi pagi melalui telepon Hunnigan berkata dia harus sampai ke kantornya sebelum pukul dua belas siang. Perutnya sudah terisi dengan satu porsi _macaroni_ dari _cafe_ tadi, namun ini masih cukup awal. Ia terus menyusuri jalan trotoar, dia tersenyum kecil, dia memang seharusnya tidak peduli dengan hari Valentine. Dia tidak akan tukaran kado atau semacamnya. Langkah Leon tiba-tiba terhenti saat dia melihat seorang wanita di seberang jalan sana, dia harus mengedipkan matanya untuk beberapa saat untuk memastikan kalau dia tidak salah lihat. Di sana berdiri tegak Ada Wong dengan jeans ketat dan _boots_ berhak tinggi, wanita itu sedang berbicara pada ponsel yang ia tempelkan pada telinganya. Dia sudah berkedip tadi namun wanita itu masih berdiri di sana, dia benar-benar Ada Wong. Leon memperhatikan kepalanya mengangguk dan wanita itu tersenyum. Tampaknya Ada tidak menyadari keberadaannya di sini, ingin sekali ia meneriaki namanya dari sini.

Leon sudah cukup lama berdiri tergemap di sana, ia seperti orang yang kebingungan. Untuk beberapa saat dia menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk terus melangkah dan menjauh. Dia ingin sekali memanggilnya dan menghampirinya, namun kenapa ia tidak melakukannya? Entahlah... Wajah Hunnigan yang berkaca mata terlintas di pikirannya, bukan... Bukan karena Ingrid Hunnigan atau kantor yang membuatnya tidak berjalan menghampiri Ada. Dia tau betul ini masih terlalu awal untuk pergi ke kantor.

Dia membuka pintu mobil dan terduduk di jok kulit, otaknya kembali berpikir. Memori saat ia memandang dengan sorot mata menghina Kepala Keamanan Nasional, Derek C. Simmons yang terjatuh dari atas bangunan dan tubuhnya yang termakan api menyala-nyala kembali berputar. Di seberang bangunan ada Ada Wong, rambutnya tertiup angin pelan dan dia tersenyum lembut padanya di saat ia kebingungan dengan semua misteri yang ada pada wanita itu, pada semuanya.

 _Sampai jumpa kembali, Leon..._

Itu kalimat terakhir yang tertulis di layar ponselnya, dia meneriaki nama wanita itu dengan keras saat dia telah tersadar akan ditinggalkan. Leon melihat dia melambai lalu punggungnya menjauh sebelum menghilang, dia dapat mendengar Helena Harper berbicara kalimat dorongan melalui _earpiece_ di telinganya namun dia malah tersenyum dan berbalik menjauh.

Suatu malam, wanita itu mendatanginya. Mereka benar-benar berjumpa kembali. Seperti yang disampaikan pesan singkat dari wanita itu, untuk itu lah ia mau memalingkan punggung pada saat itu karena ia yakin mereka akan berjumpa. Ada Wong membawa semua kebenaran dan kenyataan pada malam itu. Wanita mata-mata itu menjelaskan semuanya, dia berjuang dan bertindak sejauh itu sendirian dan itu membuat Leon tersentuh. Dia selalu percaya padanya, Chris Redfield menodongkan pistol ke arah wajahnya di Lanshiang namun dia tetap percaya pada Ada Wong dan Ada Wong—Ada Wong yang sebenarnya–tidak pernah mengecewakannya.

Malam itu mereka juga berbagi ciuman lembut, ciuman yang sudah lama ia rindukan sejak September 1998. Bukan ciuman yang lemah dan mati, namun ciuman yang begitu hidup, penuh perasaan, pesan, dan gairah. Rasanya benar-benar meninggalkan kesan di hatinya, dia ingat betapa lembutnya bibir Ada bergesekan dengan bibirnya. Wanita mata-mata Asia-Amerika itu lalu berbisik di telinganya, ia mengatakan dia menyerahkan seluruh dirinya padanya. Saat Leon melihat ke dalam mata _hazel_ itu dia dapat mengerti wanita itu frustasi, dia tidak menyangka wanita itu juga merasakannya. Dia selalu mengira hanya dia lah yang menderita sendirian. Lalu dia kembali membelai wajah cantik Ada Wong dan meciumnya, Leon S. Kennedy menerima wanita itu. Dia selalu menerima Ada Wong... sejak awal.

Leon tidak mengatakan apapun malam itu pada Ada. Dia menyentuhnya, mencumbunya, namun dia tidak berbicara apa-apa. Dia tau Ada Wong mengerti, dia pasti mengerti apa yang dirasakannya terhadap wanita itu melalui caranya menyentuh, mencium, dan memandang ke dalam matanya yang berwarna _hazel._ Tindakan berbicara lebih keras dibanding kata-kata. Dari sisinya juga sama, dia mengerti apa yang Ada rasakan. Mereka berdua sama-sama sakit, sama-sama menderita, sama-sama frustasi. Tapi, untuk satu malam itu mereka bersama, saling membutuhkan, saling melampiaskan...

Sampai saat ini Leon masih berpikir dirinya memang cukup egois, saat dia menganggap dia sebagai orang yang sendirian menderita, dia benar-benar merasa egois. Hal itu membuatnya sadar dia tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Ada Wong sendiri. Hah, kenapa dia harus melihat Ada berdiri di seberang jalan sana tadi? Pikirannya jadi melantur jauh begini. Leon tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ada setelah malam yang mereka lalui bersama, itu karena Ada yang meninggalkannya di pagi hari. Seharusnya tadi dia menyapa dan menghampiri wanita itu di seberang jalan, sekarang dia malah menyesal. Dia sudah terlalu lama di dalam mobil berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, Leon mencoba untuk tenang sekarang.

Dia mengambil ponsel dari saku. _Mungkin dia masih di sana_... Dengan cepat dia mengetik kalimat dalam ponselnya lalu mengirim pesan singkat tersebut. Leon menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil, menghembuskan napas dalam. Akan lebih baik bila wanita itu cepat membalas pesan darinya supaya pikirannya tidak kacau. Ponselnya berdering di tangannya membuatnya langsung tersentak dan terduduk dengan tegak. Sudut bibirnya mencuat naik, ia tertawa kecil karena merasa lega.

Pintu mobilnya terbuka, Leon langsung bergegas turun. Dia menyusuri jalan yang sama, kali ini dengan langkah yang cepat. Ada masih menunggu di _Coffee Shop_ tadi, dia harus menemuinya sekarang, dia tidak boleh membuang kesempatan lalu menyesal. Agen tampan tersebut masih saja berpikir sepanjang jalan, apa dia harus mengucapkan sesuatu pada Ada nanti? Dia merindukan wanita itu selama ini. Tanpa sengaja Leon menubruk seseorang di hadapannya hal itu sukses menyadarkannya dari pikirannya sendiri, "Maaf," ucapnya secara otomatis walaupun orang yang disengol tidak begitu menggubris.

Leon berdiri tepat di hadapan toko perhiasan sekarang. Dia menyadarinya setelah akhirnya benar-benar memperhatikan. Dia hanya berdiri tidak bergeming di sana, mengerjapkan mata, dan memperhatikan hingga penjaga toko akhirnya menegur. "Silahkan masuk dan melihat-lihat tuan!" sapa wanita itu dengan ramah. Dia merasa ragu, namun anehnya dia malah melangkahkan kaki memasuki toko.

"Anda ingin mencari sesuatu?" tanya penjaga toko wanita tersebut.

Leon menaikkan punggungnya sambil menjawab, "Entahlah, aku ragu..."

"Katakan saja, aku bisa membantu. Bagaimana dengan cincin?"

Leon memandang datar penjaga toko tersebut, dia sebenarnya sedang bingung namun dia menjawab, "Ya, boleh juga."

"Baiklah, anda bisa memilih yang mana saja... di sebelah sini..." ujar penjaga toko tersebut menunjukkan Leon kotak kaca panjang berisi cincin yang beragam.

Banyak sekali cincin di dalam kotak kaca tersebut, ia jadi dibuat terdiam dan hanya memperhatikan. Cincin seperti apa yang kira-kira cocok berada di jari wanita itu...

"Yang ini terlihat bagus," ujar Leon setelah ia lumayan menghabiskan waktu untuk memilih.

"Oh," gumam penjaga toko tersebut, "anda akan melamar wanita itu dengan ini? Pilihan yang bagus." ujar penjaga toko itu sambil mengeluarkan cincin dan meletakkannya di hadapan Leon.

"Apa ini cincin tunangan?" tanya Leon dengan kaget.

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Oh," Leon mengerjap, "Aku tidak menginginkannya dengan maksud seperti itu..."

Penjaga toko wanita itu menaikkan alisnya. "Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu pasti untuk Valentine?"

"Valentine?" Leon seperti tidak sadar akan keberadaan hari Valentine. Lucu sekali padahal dia telah menyalurkan pendapat cukup banyak akan hari Valentine pada hari ini beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Tentu saja. Untuk Valentine."

"Yang ini mungkin cocok." penjaga itu mengeluarkan cincin yang lain di hadapannya, "Kukira Anda akan melamar seorang wanita seperti pria lainnya yang datang ke toko ku akhir-akhir ini."

Leon terkekeh, kalimat polos dari penjaga toko wanita itu benar-benar membuatnya geli sekaligus terpukul. Dia melamar seorang wanita? Sesungguhnya ia sedikit pun belum pernah membayangkannya. Agen pirang itu bahkan tidak menjalin hubungan dengan wanita. Yah, dia menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan Ada Wong namun itu pun tidak bisa benar-benar dikatakan dengan hubungan, mungkin lebih cocok disebut dengan ikatan. Ikatan yang sangat rancu namun tetap saja... Itu _tetap ikatan.._. Penjaga toko itu tidak tau, 'wanita' yang dari tadi ia bicarakan pada Leon adalah wanita seperti Ada Wong. Melamar Ada Wong... Itu terdengar seperti ide yang lucu...

"Aku rasa yang seperti ini tidak tepat." jawab Leon, mengomentari cincin yang ditawarkan penjaga toko. "Aku ingin yang lebih sederhana." ujarnya kemudian, matanya kembali melihat pada kotak kaca berisi cincin. Ternyata cukup sulit untuk menemukan yang cocok untuk seorang wanita seperti Ada, dia merasa hampir menyerah dan ingin pergi. "Oh, yang itu terlihat bagus!" dia tiba-tiba berseru.

Penjaga toko melihat pada cincin yang ditunjuk oleh Leon dan ia tersenyum. "Oh, ternyata dia masih ada di sini..." dia mengeluarkan cincin tersebut, "Mata Anda memang jeli. Yang ini memang sangat cantik."

Leon melihat pada cincin itu dengan senyum yang puas. Terlihat cantik, warnanya silver dengan bentuk bulat yang klasik. Yang menarik dari cincin itu ada desain berbentuk kupu-kupu pada bagian atas lingkarannya yang tipis. Tepat, tepat sekali untuk Ada Wong. "Aku akan mengambilnya." ujarnya tanpa ragu, dia akhirnya membayar untuk cincin tersebut.

"Terima kasih. Semoga hari mu indah tuan, semoga beruntung!" Penjaga toko tersebut tersenyum lebar.

Keluar dari toko perhiasaan, Leon mempercepat langkahnya dengan berlari kecil. Rasanya ia sudah cukup lama menghabiskan waktu di toko itu, dia khawatir Ada menunggunya lama kemudian pergi. Dia memasuki _Coffee Shop_ tadi dan langsung melontarkan pandangan pada seluruh isi ruangan, dia menghembuskan napas lega saat melihat Ada terduduk di sana dan membelakanginya. "Hei!"

"Oh, hei!" Ada menolehkan kepalannya, "Kau berubah pikiran dan akhirnya memilih untuk menemuiku tampan?"

Leon menaikkan alis, dia memutar bola matanya lalu duduk. Rupanya dia tau. "Kau melihatku namun tidak berminat untuk menyapa..."

"Aku sedang menelpon. Kau sendiri melihatnya."

"Ya, kau terlihat sangat sibuk sampai aku tidak berani mengganggu." Leon melanjutkan, "Apa kau menemui seseorang di sini?"

"Aku menemuimu." jawab Ada santai, ia menyeringai.

Lagi Leon memutar bola matanya sambil terkekeh. Ada Wong memang suka mempermainkan dan menggoda orang.

"Aku sedang menikmati hari yang cerah di sini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Aku tidak khawatir." ucap Leon datar.

Wanita itu tertawa padanya. Ada Wong memang benar-benar jauh lebih baik bila diperhatikan secara dekat seperti ini, semakin ia melihatnya semakin ia berpikir Ada Wong memang sangat menarik. Dia mempesona.

"Apa kabar mu?" tanya wanita mata-mata itu membuyarkan pikirannya.

Dia mengerutkan kening setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan wanita itu. "Baik? Kurasa?..." responnya terdengar bukan seperti sebuah jawaban. _Bagaimana bisa dia mengajakku mengobrol dengan santai seperti itu?_ Mungkin Ada lupa dia telah meninggalkannya di pagi hari tanpa pamit. "Kau menghilang begitu saja di pagi hari tanpa pamit."

"Hmm?" Ada bergumam, dia kemudian menghembuskan napas. "Begini, aku-"

"Ah!" Leon memotongnya, "Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak menuntutmu untuk menjelaskan."

Ada tersenyum, "Berarti kau sudah memakluminya kalau begitu." ujarnya menopang dagu. "Tapi, aku benar-benar meminta maaf karena sudah pergi tanpa suara pagi itu."

"Sudah menjadi gaya mu kan? Aku tau."

"Ah, kau mengenalku..." Ada terkekeh, "Ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat manis saat tertidur."

"Heh," Leon bergumam, "sebenarnya aku menyesal karena tidak terbangun lebih dulu. Aku berharap dapat melihat wajahmu yang masih terlelap pagi itu." ujarnya, dia benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang diucapkannya barusan.

Ada Wong tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Leon memperhatikan wanita itu sempat mengalihkan pandangan mata darinya untuk beberapa saat, tampaknya ia berhasil menggoda mata-mata itu dengan kalimatnya barusan. "Sangat disayangkan kau tidak mendapatkan kesempatan..." ujar Ada, "Oh, kau harus mencoba memesan kopi..."

Leon memperhatikan jam di pergelangan tangannya kemudian ia mendecakkan lidah. Waktu yang dia punya ternyata hanya tersisa sedikit sekarang. "Aku rasa tidak mungkin. Aku harus pergi ke kantor "

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku harus pergi." Leon memandang Ada dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dia harus memberikannya sekarang. "Tapi, sebelum itu... Aku punya sesuatu untukmu..."

Ada melihat kotak berwarna biru yang disodorkan Leon padanya. Ia melihat wajah pria itu dan pria itu mengangguk. Saat ia membuka dan melihat isinya, ia mengangkat alisnya dengan bingung. Ada kembali melihat pada sang agen, agen pirang itu sedang menyeringai.

"Jangan salah sangka. Itu untuk Valentine." ucap Leon, dia suka dengan ekpresi bingung di wajah Ada, benar-benar terlihat langka.

"Oh, kau benar-benar membuat jantungku melompat tadi, tampan." ujar Ada. "Kukira kau melamarku."

Leon tau dia bermaksud bercanda tapi ia ingin menimpali. "Apa aku diizinkan untuk melamarmu?" godanya, "Bisa kulakukan suatu hari nanti..." dia mencoba untuk tetap mengunci pandangan mata Ada dengannya.

Ada terkekeh, "Kau memang pria yang lucu dan menarik." ucapnya balik menatap. "Ternyata kau juga ikut memeriahkan Valentine ya?" dia memasukkan cincin tersebut pada jari manisnya, "Terima kasih."

Cincin tersebut sekarang terlihat lebih baik berada melingkar pada jari lentik mata-mata cantik itu, benar-benar sempurna. "Terlihat cantik padamu. Terima kasih karena telah menggunakannya di hadapanku." dia tidak berhenti melihat pada cincin di jari Ada, cahaya matahari membuatnya terlihat mengkilat. Jam tangannya telah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas dan ia menggumpat di dalam hati. Sekarang dia tau kenapa ia ragu untuk menghampiri Ada tadi walaupun ia sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Dia hanya benci bila sesuatu seperti ini terjadi, dia benci harus berpisah dan tidak tau kapan waktunya mereka akan bertemu. "Apa aku bisa menemuimu besok?"

"Maaf..." Ada menghela napasnya, "Kau tau telepon yang tadi pagi? Telepon itu membuatku harus terbang ke New York besok."

Mendengar itu hati Leon langsung mencelos. _Selalu dengan hasil seperti ini..._ "Begitu ya..."

"Pasti ada waktu kita untuk bertemu lagi. Kau tidak keberatan aku menyusup dan menyelinap?"

"Tentu saja." ujar Leon, ia bangkit dari kursinya setelah perkataan Ada menenagkan hatinya. Ya, pasti ada waktu untuk mereka. Seperti saat itu di apartemennya, seperti saat sekarang...

"Sebenarnya aku lebih memilih bila kau mengetuk pintu. Tapi..." Leon melihat Ada menyunggingkan senyum, "Kurasa aku sudah cukup _familiar_ denganmu yang suka menyelinap." ia menyeringai, lalu kembali berujar dengan pelan, "Aku akan pergi."

Ada memgangguk lalu memperhatikan hingga punggung pria itu menghilang di ujung pintu. Sudut bibirnya terangkat. _Benar-benar pria yang manis.._. gumamnya dalam hati sambil memutar-mutar cincin kupu-kupu yang melingkar di jarinya. Satu malam itu di apartemen Leon benar-benar sangat emosional bagi keduanya, ia tadi merasa terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bertingkah biasa saja setelah apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua. Bersama dengan Leon berarti dia telah membiarkan diri maju ke zona yang tidak aman. Dia sangat khawatir, untuk itu ia pergi di pagi harinya. Tapi, sungguh... Saat agen Amerika itu memeluknya malam itu, saat berada dalam dekapannya dan merasakan hangat dari tubuhnya. Dia merasa benar... Dia merasa semuanya benar dan baik-baik saja...

* * *

Ini sudah berlangsung beberapa bulan setelah ia menyelesaikan misinya yang menyangkut soal Tall Oaks dan Lanshiang. Setiap kali ia pergi bekerja, dia dan Helena Harper selalu ikut ambil bagian dalam setiap pertemuan mengingat mereka berdua adalah agen yang terlibat langsung dalam kasus tersebut. C-virus merupakan insiden yang sangat besar karena presiden Adam Benford sampai menjadi korban. Seluruh dunia sekarang benar-benar memusatkan perhatian mereka pada bioterrorisme.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka?" tanya Hunnigan kepadanya.

"Aku katakan mereka apa yang terjadi." jawab Leon, "Ini sudah kedua kalinya pertemuan dengan Inggris kan?"

"Ya," Hunnigan menjawab pendek, "Seluruh dunia harus membentuk sebuah kekuatan sekarang. Kita harus melawan bersama."

"Benar, aku tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi."

Inggrid Hunnigan menghela napasnya, ia mengangguk membenarkan. Mereka semua sudah lelah dengan hal itu, tidak ada yang menginginkannya terjadi lagi. "Kau tak apa?"

"Cukup letih dan mengantuk..."

Hunnigan tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa jika kau ingin beristirahat di ruanganmu sekarang," ujarnya.

Leon mengangguk, "Itu ide yang bagus karena itu lah yang aku butuhkan sekarang..." ujarnya, dia berpisah dari Hunnigan lalu berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju pada ruangannya.

Saat ia tiba di sana dia melihat ada sesuatu terletak di atas mejanya. Sebuah senyum terukir pada wajahnya, itu dua batang cokelat yang terlilit pita berwarna merah. Ia langsung menarik kursi kulit miliknya untuk duduk dan membaca tulisan tangan feminim pada secarik kertas putih yang tertempel pada cokelat tersebut.

 _Selamat hari Valentine, tampan..._

Leon tertawa kecil dan memutar bola matanya. _Dia bahkan bisa menyusup ke ruangan kerjaku huh?Hebat sekali._ Samar-samar bau parfum dari wanita mata-mata itu masih tercium di ruangannya. Dia memperhatikan cap lipstik berwarna merah di ujung kertas. "Dasar wanita..." gumamnya, terkekeh. Ada Wong selalu memberikan kejutan. Leon mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuat kalimat dalam pesan singkat lalu mengirimnya.

 _Terima kasih. Kau memang sangat manis..._

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **A/N :**

Halo, semuanya apa kabar?! Ini Red :)

Wah, sebenarnya Red berniat ingin mengeluarkan fic ini dalam rangka memeriahkan hari Valentine pada 14 Febuari namun, ckckck sayang sekali Red tidak bisa mengejar waktu saat itu dan menyelesaikannya dengan tepat waktu, Red memulainya tepat pada 14 Febuari dan Red tidak dapat menyelesaikannya dalam satu hari. Itu karena ide spontan yang mendadak muncul karena baru-baru ini Red memainkan ulang RE6 dan Red selalu tersenyum dengan dialog Ada pada Leon untuk tidak salah sangka ketika Ada memberi Family Ring pada Leon. Ya, Red terinspirasi dari dialog tersebut. Yang terjadi dalam fic ini merupakan kejadian setelah RE6 ya.

Oke, Red harap kalian menyukai ceritanya. Silahkan berikan review dan tuliskan apa pendapat kalian! ^_^


End file.
